Cross Technological Enterprises (Earth-616)
Cross Technological Enterprises featured at the 24th annual Conclave of Electronics Engineers and Innovators in Dallas, Texas. Other organizations at the event include Stark Industries, Cordco, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Roxxon. When a trio of armored men called the Raiders attack the convention, Scott Lang tackles them despite having left his Ant-Man's Suit in New York, with the help of Iron Man, but they manage to escape. At one point Augustine Cross was thought to be a suspect in an incident where the Raiders were hired to attack Iron Man, but turned out to be innocent. Hawkeye Crossfire (William Cross) began work on the construction of a new, advanced model of his ultrasonic brainwashing device. He arranged to have certain components constructed at Cross Technologies, a firm founded by his cousin, Darren Cross. Learning that the Avenger Hawkeye was employed as a security guard at CTE, Crossfire devised a plan to use Hawkeye, whom he believed to be the weakest of the costumed crime-fighters, as bait to lure other super-phumans into his clutches where he could subject them to his brain-washing machine. To capture Hawkeye, Crossfire hired a trio of costumed criminals: the Silencer, Oddball, and Bombshell. Cross' minions managed to take Hawkeye and his companion Mockingbird captive, and Crossfire used his ultrasonic weapon to make them fight each other. During this fight, Hawkeye suffered permanent hearing damage. However, Hawkeye eventually escaped and defeated Crossfire and his henchmen. The second machine was destroyed, and Crossfire was arrested and sentenced to prison. His subordinates were rescued by Oddball's brother Tenpin. Dr. Douglas Cartland, Head of Systems Designs was among the scientists brought together to sort through the acquired equipment of Dr. Bruce Banner. Dr. Cartland accompanied by Hank McCoy, met with Mr. Fantastic and the Avengers. Later, while secretly attempting to learn about technology, Dr. Cartland was attacked by Arnim Zola. But was soon rescued by the Avengers. Ant-Man Security Solutions Years later, Augustine resurfaces in Miami, Florida where he begins a campaign of vengeance against Ant-Man (Scott Lang), the man he blames for his father's death. Power Broker of Power Broker Inc. later visited Darren Cross to help invest in the Hench App by demonstrating it's abilities by having Whirlwind attack Ant-Man. Darren Cross didn't want to pay a lot of money for it causing Power Broker to cancel the demonstration and call off Whirlwind's attack. After Darren Cross refused to invest in Hench, Augustine Cross hired Machinesmith to hack into Power Broker Inc.'s databases so that Cross Technological Enterprises could steal his algorithm, and use it to create a Hench App knock-off called "Lackey". Cross Technological Enterprises' Lackey App debuted where it was used by Paul Scheer to have Voice disrupt a basketball game as a way to promote the Lackey App. Staff * Darren Cross - Founder, CEO * Augustine Cross - CEO * Ambrose Connors - Special Project Director * K.H. Keeshan * Sheila Danning - Head of Public Relations * Douglas Cartland - Head of Systems Design * Ronald English * Jorge Latham * Egghead Former staff members * Clint Barton - Head of Security Technology * Sky-Cycle (created by Jorge Latham) * Nucleorganic Pacemaker * Sound Nullifying Uniform * Undertaker Machine * Nucleonic Radiator | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Companies